talk about Patricia's mum and dad
by prettylittleliarhouseofanubis
Summary: Eddie want to talk about her mum and dad
1. Chapter 1

Eddie said" Patricia come down." Patricia said" what Eddie." Eddie said" I will tell you if you sit my lap." Patricia said" I don't want to sit your lap." Eddie said" come on, Patricia. I know that you want to sit my lap." Patricia sits on Eddie lap and Eddie said" ok, I called your sister and I told her that your mum and dad, about us and Piper said that they did not know about us. And why you did not tell your parent that we are dating." Patricia said" because my family will happy and want to meet you."


	2. patricia mom found out

Patricia said" my family will be happy and they want to meet you." Eddie said" you meet my family." Patricia said" I meet your mum and your sister." Eddie said" let deal." Patricia said" ok" Eddie said" if I meet all your family and you meet all my family." Patricia said" deal, but be careful because my family is crazy and when they found out that I'm dating you and you need to come with me." Patricia called her mum and Anna (Patricia's mum) said" who this is?" Patricia said" this Patricia and I tell you something." Anna said" what it is?" Patricia said" I am dating someone. And you don't know him." Anna said" I will tell everyone in our family." Patricia said" but Piper know about it."


	3. patricia family want to meet eddie

Anna said" how piper knows about this?" Patricia said" I told her on the phone." Anna said" why she did not tell us you are dating someone?" Patricia said" I told her that I will tell you guys later, and I told her that she cannot tell you guys that I'm dating someone." Anna said" what is his name?" Patricia said" his name is Eddie." Anna said" I want talk to Eddie." Patricia said" no you are not and he doesn't know you." Anna said" it times for me go. Bye." Patricia said" bye" Patricia click the end call. Patricia went to Eddie room and sit on Eddie lap again. Patricia said" I called my mum and she will tell everyone in my family." Eddie said" when I meet your family?" Patricia said" I don't know when you will meet my family." Eddie said" you like sitting my lap." Patricia said" I do not like sitting your lap and you made me want to sit your lap." Eddie said" yes you do." Next day, Patricia family comes to Anubis house. And Patricia did not know about it. Patricia comes down and she saw her family. Patricia said" mum why are you guys here?" Anna said" we want to meet Eddie."


	4. Eddie and Patricia live together

Patricia said" mum, why you guys here?" Anna said" we want to meet Eddie." Alfie come in. Alfie said" Trixie, Eddie want you." Patricia said" what he does?" Alfie said" I don't know Trixie." Patricia said" ok" Patricia comes in Eddie room and she said" what Eddie." Eddie said" my family is coming here now." Patricia said" my family is here." Eddie said" ok we meet your family first." Eddie and Patricia come in living room. And Patricia said" this is Eddie." Anna said" nice to meet you. And when we meet your family?" Eddie said" toady." Patricia said" when we meet them?" Eddie said" I don't know and I remember that my mom said that we are coming." Patricia said" your mum like me and how she come here and she in the America?" Eddie said" I don't know how she comes here." Sam (Eddie mom) said" hi Patricia and Eddie" Eddie said" how you get here?" Sam said" when you called me I was here and your family is here Eddie." Eddie said" Patricia it time for school." Patricia said" ok wait." Patricia get muffin. Patricia said" ok" Peddie walk to school; Eddie said" your family was cool." Patricia said" later you will see that they are crazy as amber." When school is ended. Patricia come Anubis house and went to living room. Sam said" where is Eddie?" Patricia said" I don't know and I always walk myself, right now, Eddie is worry about me." Sam said" why you do that?" Patricia said" he is cute when he is worry about me." Amber said" is someone here?" Patricia said" Ammmber." Patricia hugged Amber. Amber said" are Eddie and you backing together?" Patricia said" yes" Amber said" how Alfie?" Patricia said" he good and now he got girlfriend." Amber said" who is dating my boo?" Patricia said" it **Willow." Amber said" I miss everyone." Patricia said" yes, everyone miss you and Nina." Nina said" did I hear my name?" Patricia and Amber hug Nina long time. Nina said" I miss you guys and I miss Patricia more because sometime she be bad but I don't care if she try to do something that I know, might kill her." Patricia said" if you kill me and I kill you." Nina said" how Eddie amber?" Amber said" asks Patricia because I was not here." Patricia said" he good." Eddie said" where my cloth Patricia****." Patricia said" I don't know Eddie. Ask Alfie." Alfie come in with Eddie cloth. Alfie said" Patricia, do you want Eddie cloth?" Patricia said" you know Eddie is here right?" Alfie said" no" Alfie give Patricia Eddie cloth. Patricia gives to Eddie. Eddie said" thx." Anna said" we tell you something Eddie and Patricia, and everyone do not come in the living room." Patricia and Eddie come in the living room and Eddie said" what?" Anna said" you guys will live together in ****America." Patricia said" mum, I don't want to live with Eddie." Eddie said" oh Patricia you have to. And when we leave?" Anna said" today." Eddie said" what, not right now." Patricia said" but mum we have to tell our friend that we leaving." Joy come in, joy said" amber and Nina is here." Eddie said" we know. And we have bad new and Patricia tell her." Patricia said" me and Eddie leaving today and we living together." Joy said" are you guys will live in the America?" Eddie said" yes" joy said" Patricia don't leave me here alone." Patricia said" see guys joy want me stay here." Joy said" I don't how live without Patricia."**


End file.
